The present invention relates to scanners and, more particularly, to a dual fulcrum scanner, which is easy to install and, produces less friction force during installation.
The scanner is a standard attachment to a computer system for scanning text data as well as graphic data into the computer. A scanner uses a light source to project light onto document, and sensor means to pick up the image from reflected light. Scanned image data can be modified by an image processing program. If scanned data is a printed matter, it can be converted into a file and stored in the computer by means of the application of “character recognition software”.
FIG. 1 shows a scanner according to the prior art. This structure of scanner comprises a sensor rack 11a holding a sensor 10a, which can be a CCD (charge-coupled device) or CIS (contact image sensor). The sensor rack 11a has an axle sleeve 12a and a belt clamp 13a at the bottom side. The axle sleeve 12a is sleeved onto a guide rod 14a. The belt clamp 13a is fastened to a belt 15a for enabling the sensor rack 11a to be moved back and forth along the guide rod 14a. Further, spring means 16a is provided between the sensor rack 11a and the sensor 10a. The spring means 16a imparts an upward pressure to the sensor 10a, causing the top slide 17a of the sensor 10a to be stopped at the glass 18a for focusing control. This structure of scanner is functional, however it has drawbacks. Because the guide rod 14a must be inserted through the axle sleeve 12a, the installation of the scanner is complicated. Further, the surface contact between the axle sleeve 12a and the guide rod 14a produces a great friction force upon movement of the axle sleeve 12a on the guide rod 14a, and the friction force results in unstable movement of the sensor rack 11a and the sensor 10a. 